Libros de habilidades (Online)
Los libros de habilidades son un tipo de libros que aparecen en . Al leer uno de ellos nos subirá un nivel de la habilidad correspondiente, pero solo la primera vez que lo hagamos. Estos libros solo nos subirán dicho nivel, no nos ayudarán a subir la habilidad del Gremio de Magos, que solo se conseguirá mediante la lectura de los libros contenidos en la Biblioteca de Shalidor. Libros Alquimia *''Prácticum de alquimia'' (Alchemy Practicum). *''Alquimia: Descubriendo rasgos'' (Alchemy: Discovering Traits). *''Confesiones de un alquimista osado'' (Confessions of a Bold Alchemist). *''Fundamentos de alquimia'' (Fundaments of Alchemy). *''El beso de Sep'' (Sep's Kiss). Herrería *''El libro de los círculos: Máximas de la forja'' (The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims). *''Armadura pesada: Un consejo de una mujer-forja'' (Heavy Armor: A Forge-Wife's Advice) *''Armeros y hombres de armas nórdicos'' (Nord Armorers and Armsmen). *''Herrería: Un empeño valioso'' (Smithing: A Worthy Endeavor). *''Tratado sobre las anomalías metalúrgicas'' (Treatise on Metallurgical Anomalies). Arco *''El archivo de un arquero'' (An Archer's Archive). *''Dicha'' (Bliss). *''Padre del Niben, Fragmento uno'' (Father of the Niben, Fragment One). *''La fuente del hueso'' (The Source of the Bone). *''Oportunidad deportiva'' (Sporting Chance). Sastrería *''Crónicas de Ehtelar, Volumen 1'' (Chronicles of Ehtelar, Vol 1). *''Sastre: Lo fundamental de la armadura ligera'' (Clothier: Light Armor Basics). *''Armas y armaduras khajiitas'' (Khajiiti Arms and Armor). *''Armadura media: Taninos y cuero'' (Medium Armor: Tannins and Leather). *''El año 2920, Volumen 3'' (The Year 2920, Vol 3). Bastón de destrucción *''Almalexia y el cangrejo del barro'' (Almalexia and the Mudcrab). *''Correspondencia de Cantillon'' (Cantillon's Correspondence). *''Destrucción o distracción'' (Destruction or Distraction). *''Traición hipotética, Parte 1'' (A Hypothetical Treachery, Part 1). *''Diario de Tracio Mento'' (Journal of Thracius Mento). *''Notas sobre filogenia racial'' (Notes on Racial Phylogeny). *''Diario de destrucción de Oshgura'' (Oshgura's Destruction Journal). *''Preceptos de Stendarr'' (Precepts of Stendarr). *''Prudencia en práctica'' (Prudence in Practice). *''El punto crucial que se desvanece'' (The Vanishing Crux). Caballero dragón *''Llama ardiente: ¿Dracónica o endémica?'' (Ardent Flame: Draconic or Endemic?). *''Forjado en el corazón de Mundus'' (Forged in the Heart of Mundus). *''El legado de la Guardia del Dragón'' (Legacy of the Dragonguard). *''Bestia mítica, poderes reales'' (Mythical Beast, Real Powers). *''Golpear con garras de dragón'' (To Smite with Dragon Claws ''). Empuñadura doble *Machacar, cortar, golpear, y apuñalar'' (Crush, Slash, Bash, and Stab). *''Exiliado del exilio, Volumen 7'' (Exiled from Exile, Volume 7). *''Garras centelleantes'' (Glinting Talons). *''El consejo de Mazubar-do'' (Mazubar-do's Advice). *''Citas de los grandes'' (Quotes from the Greats). Encantamiento *''El descenso de Ahzidal'' (Ahzidal's Descent). *''El enigma de las piedras rúnicas'' (Enigma of the Runestones). *''Glifos y encantamientos'' (Glyphs and Enchantment). *''El fin de la cosecha'' (Harvest's End). *''Una petición de alivio'' (A Request for Relief). Armadura pesada *''Armadura de mito y leyenda'' (Armor of Myth and Legend). *''Insensatez en la fijación'' (Folly in Fixation). *''Forja de armaduras pesadas'' (Heave Armor Forging). *''El salón de los maestros'' (The Masters' Hall). *''El enigma de los Bosque Podrido'' (The Rotwood Enigma). Armadura ligera *''Llamada a los fieles'' (Call to the Faithful). *''Último baile de Jornibret'' (Jornibret's Last Dance). *''Informe: calidad de los reclutas'' (Report: Quality of Recruits). *''Las innegables verdades de la vestimenta'' (Undeniable Truths of Attire). *''El hechizo de Xil-Go'' (Xil-Go's Spell). Armadura media *''La raza de Azarrid'' (Azarrid's Race). *''Incomodidades de la guerra'' (Discomforts of War). *''Cáscaras y huesos'' (Husks and Bones). *''Rislav el Recto, parte 1'' (Rislav the Righteous, Part 1). *''Resolviendo el debate'' (Settling the Debate). Hoja nocturna *''Avances en abrir cerraduras'' (Advances in Lockpicking). *''La filosofía del sigilo'' (The Philosophy of Stealth). *''Absorción de sombras: una hipótesis'' (Shadow Draining: A Hypothesis). *''Pisando a través de las sombras'' (Stepping through Shadows). *''La guía para robar mejor de Wulfmare'' (Wulfmare's Guide to Better Thieving). A una mano y escudo *''El bloqueo cortante'' (The Chopping Block). *''La disculpa de un estafador'' (A Grifter's Apology). *''Utilización de la maza'' (Mace Etiquette). *''Salvar tu pellejo'' (Saving Your Hide). *''La sabiduría de la espada de Saikhalar'' (Sword-Wisdom of Saikhalar). Aprovisionamiento *''Guiso de cordero baandari'' (Baandari Mutton Stew). *''Maestría en la cocina, la manera fácil'' (Cooking Mastery, The Easy Way). *''¿Una nueva receta?'' (A New Recipe?). *''Secretos de la cocina Redoran'' (Redoran Cooking Secrets). Hechicero *''Magia oscura: tres pretextos'' (Dark Magic: Three Pretexts). *''La teoría del relámpago de Mora'at'' (Mora'at's Theory of Lightning). *''Sobre la utilidad de la magia de descarga'' (On the Utility of Shock Magic). *''Los principios de la conjuración'' (Principles of Conjuration). *''¡La hechicería no es nigromancia!'' (Sorcery is Not Necromancy!). Templario *''El aura de los rectos'' (Aura of the Righteous). *''Las cuatro abominaciones'' (The Four Abominations). *''El amigo de todos los mortales'' (The Friend of All Mortals). *''Rituales de los maestros armoniosos'' (Rituals of the Harmonious Masters). *''La lanza divina de Stendarr'' (Stendarr's Divine Spear). A dos manos *''Traducción de Ceryolminwe'' (Ceryolminwe's Translation). *''El arma de un héroe'' (A Hero's Weapon). *''Cómo ganar una pelea'' (How to Win a Fight). *''La legendaria Sancre Tor, 1ª ed.'' (The Legendary Sancre Tor, 1st Ed.). *''Wuunding y Tumulto'' (Wuunding and Tumult). Carpintería *''Arquitectura arbórea'' (Arboreal Architecture). *''Arquero y flechero'' (Bowyer and Fletcher). *''Un bastón, muchos bastones'' (One Staff, Many Staves). *''Tracas y genoles'' (Strakes and Futtocks). *''Culminación solar, Libro séptimo de 2920'' (The Year 2920, Vol. 7). Compañeros animales *''¿Quiénes son los guardabosques?'' (Who Are the Wardens?). Joyería *''La pretensión de la joyería alto elfa'' (The Pretension of High Elf Jewelry). *''Las joyas de Yokuda'' (Jewels of Yokuda). Apariciones * . * . * . * . en:Skill Book (Online) Categoría:Online: Libros de habilidades Categoría:Online: Libros